The current trend is toward smaller sized mobile phones in the recent years and the trend correspondingly trigger the development of optical lens elements. Besides, many consumers request the shot angle more and more strictly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,443,611 and 7,295,386 disclose an optical imaging lens having four lens elements, wherein the first lens element of the optical imaging lens has positive refracting power, the second lens element of the optical imaging lens has negative refracting power to eliminate the aberrations of the optical imaging lens. However, the design of the optical imaging lens is not beneficial for broadening the shot angle such that the filed angle is only about 30˜35 degree, and consumers can't satisfy the range of the filed angle.
Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with four lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characteristics and broadening field angles.